North Korea
'North Korea '(Korean:'' 북한, bughan''), officially the 'Egoist's Republic of Korea '(Korean:한국의 에고 독토, hangug-ui ego dogto) is a country in East Asia bordering the Manchu Union to the north, the Russian Federation to the northeast, and South Korea to the south. North Korea was colonized by Japan in the 1910s, and they destroyed Korean traditions. Korean resistance groups known as Dongnipgun (Liberation Army) operated along the Sino-Korean border, fighting guerrilla warfare against Japanese forces. Some of them took part in allied action in China and parts of Southeast Asia. One of the guerrilla leaders was the egoist Kim Il-sung, who later became the first leader of North Korea. At the end of World War 2, the Korean peninsula was divided according to the 38th parallel. The northern part of the peninsula was occupied by the Soviet Union, while the southern part was occupied by the Americans. The northern part was an communist leaded state, while the southern part was a free and democratic territory. Kim Il Sung, the person who was appointed as leader of North Korea, eventually switched the country to ego-anarchism, betraying the USSR. He would later invade South Korea, attempting to unify the peninsula. However, as South Korea was quickly supported by the USA, the war would end some years later. North Korea is an ego-anarchist nation under the rule of Kim Ju-Ae, the daughter of Kim Jong Un. Currently, it is in the Egoist Internationale and is one of the main Egoist centers in the Asian continent. Etymology The name Korea derives from the name Goryeo (also spelled Koryŏ). The name Goryeo itself was first used by the ancient kingdom of Goguryeo (Koguryŏ) in the 5th century as a shortened form of its name. The 10th-century kingdom of Goryeo succeeded Goguryeo, and thus inherited its name, which was pronounced by visiting Persian merchants as "Korea". The modern spelling of Korea first appeared in the late 17th century in the travel writings of the Dutch East India Company's Hendrick Hamel. After the division of the country into North and South Korea, the two sides used different terms to refer to Korea: Chosun or Joseon (조선) in North Korea, and Hanguk (한국) in South Korea. In 1948, North Korea adopted Democratic People's Republic of Korea (조선민주주의인민공화국/朝鮮民主主義人民共和國 Chosŏn Minjujuŭi Inmin Konghwaguk; listen) as its new legal name. In the wider world, because the government controls the northern part of the Korean Peninsula, it is commonly called North Korea to distinguish it from South Korea, which is officially called the Republic of Korea in English. Both governments consider themselves to be the legitimate government of the whole of Korea. For this reason, the people do not consider themselves as 'North Koreans' but as Koreans in the same divided country as their compatriots in the South and foreign visitors are discouraged from using the former term. North Korea would change its name to the 'Egoist's Republic of Korea' after joining the Egoist Internationale in 1992. History Prehistoric Period The Korean peninsula's prehistoric activity hasn't been recorded well, but the earliest known Korean artifacts date back to 8000 BCE. Agrarian societies have been recorded to appear in North Korea at around 4000 BCE, most of them coming from the southern part of the peninsula, which is now South Korea. Pottery used to be a very common practice in prehistoric Korea. Most of the recorded history includes pottery. Japanese occupation (1910–1945) After the First Sino-Japanese War and the Russo-Japanese War, Korea was occupied by Japan from 1910 to 1945. Japan tried to suppress Korean traditions and culture and ran the economy primarily for its own benefit. Korean resistance groups known as Dongnipgun (Liberation Army) operated along the Sino-Korean border, fighting guerrilla warfare against Japanese forces. Some of them took part in allied action in China and parts of South East Asia. One of the guerrilla leaders was the communist Kim Il-sung, who later became the first leader of North Korea. Division of Korea the end of World War II in 1945, the Korean Peninsula was divided into two zones along the 38th parallel, with the northern half of the peninsula occupied by the Soviet Union and the southern half by the United States. The drawing of the division was assigned to two American officers, diplomat Dean Rusk and Army officer Charles Bonesteel, who chose the 38th parallel because it divided the country approximately in half but would place the capital Seoul under U.S. control (no experts on Korea were consulted). Nevertheless, the division was immediately accepted by the Soviet Union. The agreement was incorporated into the U.S.'s General Order No. 1 for the surrender of Japan. Initial hopes for a unified, independent Korea had evaporated as the politics of the Cold War resulted in the establishment of two separate states with diametrically opposed political, economic, and social systems. Soviet general Terentii Shtykov recommended the establishment of the Soviet Civil Authority in October 1945, and supported Kim Il-sung as chairman of the Provisional People's Committee for North Korea, established in February 1946. During the provisional government, Shtykov's chief accomplishment was a sweeping land reform program that broke North Korea's stratified class system. Landlords and Japanese collaborators fled to the South, where there was no land reform and sporadic unrest. Shtykov nationalized key industries and led the Soviet delegation to talks on the future of Korea in Moscow and Seoul. In September 1946, South Korean citizens rose up against the Allied Military Government. In April 1948, an uprising of the Jeju islanders was violently crushed. The South declared its statehood in May 1948 and two months later the ardent anti-communist Syngman Rhee became its ruler. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea was established in the North on 9 September 1948. Shtykov served as the first Soviet ambassador, while Kim Il-sung became premier. Soviet forces withdrew from the North in 1948, and most American forces withdrew from the South in 1949. Ambassador Shtykov suspected Rhee was planning to invade the North and was sympathetic to Kim's goal of Korean unification under socialism. The two successfully lobbied Joseph Stalin to support a quick war against the South, which culminated in the outbreak of the Korean War. Standoff Era After the USSR aided North Korea in the Korean War, leader Kim Il-Sung switched to the ideology of ego-anarchism. (Il-sung was a Betoian Stirnerist who had joined the Earth exploration programs.) This would be considered an act of betrayal, and the USSR would cancel all relations with the country. However, it would reach out to China, a nearby ego-anarchist nation. Tee country was relatively peaceful during the time of the stand-off, as it wasn't involved in wars after the Korean War. Following Kim Il-sung's death in 1994, Kim Jong-il took power as the 2nd Supreme Leader of the Egoist Council. Modern Era Kim Jong Il set a various set of cult of personality reforms, along with improving relations with the rest of the Egoist Internationale. Kim met Stirner in N'Djamena in 2002 to talk about negotiations. In 2011, Kim Jong-il died due to complications with his heart. His son, Kim Jong-un, became the leader of North Korea. Kim Jong-un opened foreign relations with countries outside of the Egoist Internationale. He also was the first president to visit South Korea, although he would never start a reunification program with them. In 2033, Kim Jong Un is murdered by a Xenomorph, and Xenomorphs temporarily take over for 1 week. Max Stirner officially calls the Egoist Internationale to intervene in the situation, and following a set of negotiations, the Xenomorphic Internationale decides that war shall not be taken in any case of Egoist intervention. Egoists later invade North Korea. And re-establish a Kimilsungist-Egoist government with Kim Ju-ae as the leader. Category:Countries Category:Countries in Asia Category:Ego-anarchism Category:Egoist countries Category:North Korea